Unexpected Coincidences
by cuteamu
Summary: Ichigo is rather intrigued by a pale albino who can't hear or speak but his golden eyes seem to convey more then words. First bleach story guys, be easy on me. IchiXShiro
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys a new Shirosaki X Ichigo story** **I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Bleach :D if I did, I would be the luckiest girl alive :D**

 **So this is the first chapter guys. I hope you like it. As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **Read, review & enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ichigo was having really bad day. No it would be an understatement to call it bad, Ichigo was having worst day ever. The reason was his one and only father. Just thinking about his father made Ichigo have a headache. It started with his stupid cat Kon. The cat had been crying entire night which left Ichigo with not even a wink of sleep. The reason as to why the cat was crying was rather simple, the day earlier Ichigo has burned away all the porn his friend Keigo had given him. _Stupid Keigo and stupid kon_ Ichigo thought bitterly. The incident after that was when Yuzu and Karin wanted to go to school early so Ichigo ended up with no breakfast. And thirdly his dad or goat-face as Ichigo liked to put it tried to punch him and bashed ichigo's head in the wall right next to his mother's poster. A huge fight after that was of no account as both his father and Ichigo got lot of injures.

To top it all it was his first day in high school Karakura High. Ichigo absolutely hated first days. They were always difficult. Although Ichigo had friends a lot of them but first days still made him feel weird.

As he walked inside the school campus Ichigo saw his friends standing in a group and talking to each other. The first to notice him was Orihime. Orihime was a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair that reached her waist and gray eyes. She was quite well developed especially around her chest. She waved at him and smiled happily. Ichigo waved back as he walked towards his friends.

All the others turned around to look at him and gave him a greeting of their own. His friends included Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Sado Yasutora or known as Chad, Meizuiro Kojima and Uryu Ishida.

"So berry how does first day feel?" Renji asked teasingly. Ichigo gave him a glare on being called berry.

"Nothing I can't handle pineapple head," Ichigo replied smugly knowing Renji's weak point on being called pineapple.

"It would be great if you two didn't fight constantly," Uryu said in a rather tired tone. Rest of the group nodded.

The bell rang signaling the start of first period. The group scattered each going to their class.

Ichigo walked towards his class which was Mathematics. Now Ichigo didn't hate math he just despised it. As he took his seat next to the window he briefly heard all the students take their seats. The teacher entered the classroom. He looked rather strict and uptight.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I will teach you Mathematics. I do not want any disrespect in my class if you want to stay in this school," he said with an air of arrogance. Ichigo sighed this was going to be a long day he thought.

x—x—x

At the lunch hour Ichigo went near the usual spot to wait for his friends. Just as Ichigo leaned against the wall a stranger came and crashed onto him. Ichigo angrily looked at him to see a pale boy with white hair looking at him. The boy was almost white. _Must be an albino_ Ichigo thought. He wore a blue button up shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbow. Few of the buttons near the collar were undone showing his perfectly toned chest. He wore a black jeans and pair of black boots. But the thing which caught ichigo's attention was the boy's eyes. His iris were golden more like molten gold itself surrounded by black sclera.

Ichigo looked at the boy who was curiously looking back at him. _Instead of apologizing this guy has a nerve to sit there and look all smug_ Ichigo thought. As the person tried to stand up Ichigo lost it. He punched the albino stranger in his left cheek. The boy looked really startled as he took few step back clutching his sore cheek. He had a shock and sad expression on his face which made Ichigo feel a bit guilty but he shook it away.

"Teme watch were you are going!" Ichigo almost but yelled. The boy gave him a confused look as he quickly walked away.

x—x—x

The school ended quickly after that incident. All of Ichigo's friends gathered around him and glared at him. He gave puzzling looks at all of them.

Rukia kicked him hard in his shin and gave him a nasty glared. Ichigo matched her glare with his and asked, "What's your problem pipsqueak?"

"Ichigo how could you? Since when did start bullying people!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo gave a confused look at that and turned around questioningly towards Chad and Orihime. Orihime gave a sad smile and asked, "Did you hit Shirosaki-kun, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo didn't know who they were talking about so he just shook his head. Uryu gave an angry look at him and said, "He is that pale albino kid with different eyes."

It was then Ichigo realized who they were talking about and he answered, "Yes he bumped into me and had a nerve to look real smug."

"You are the worst berry head," Renji said in annoyed fashion.

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look as he asked, "What the hell is going on? Will anyone tell me clearly?"

Orihime answered this time. "Ichigo-kun, Shirosaki is that guy you punched today." Ichigo nodded at that as an indication for her to continue. "Shirosaki cannot hear or speak Ichigo-kun. So even if he did something to offend you I am sure it was not intentional," she said rather kindly.

After hearing that Ichigo felt strong guilt overtake his heart and he looked down ashamed to look at his friends.

"Apologize to him Ichigo," Rukia said. Ichigo just nodded and walked away home.

x—x—x

 **So how was it? Was it good or bad? Did it fill your expectation or was it too lame? Let me know through your wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach :D if I did, I would be the luckiest girl alive :D**

 **So this is the second chapter guys. I hope you like it. As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **And before I forget guys,**

 _Thoughts in Italic_ **and notes in diary in bold.**

 **Also sign language will be in (round brackets.)**

 **Read, review & enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

The rest of the day passed by very quickly for Ichigo, who was still in guilt over what he had done. He tried to think of ways to make it up to Shirosaki but he couldn't think of anything. Finally he gave up and went outside for a walk. _Some fresh air would do me some good and clear my head_ he thought.

Ichigo grabbed his jacket as he left the house with a blank look on his face, so as to not draw any unwanted attention from his family. He walked around the streets for a while without any particular destination. As he thought about returning back home his eyes landed on a book kept in a shop window. The book was completely black with a simple 'Journal' written on it in gold _. Kinda reminds me of his eyes_ Ichigo thought. He shook his head as he entered the shop.

"Welcome to Urahara's shop. How can I help you?" a man most probably the owner asked in a light and pleasant tone.

"I would like to have the black book on the window," Ichigo said pointing towards the book.

Urahara nodded and he removed the book and handed it to Ichigo. He paid for the book and walked away home.

x—x—x

After dinner Ichigo sat on the bed, fidgeting with the book. He opened the book and on first page wrote ' **Shirosaki'** in bold. On next page he wrote ' **I am very sorry. I didn't know. I am an idiot-Ichigo.'**

 _I hope he will forgive me_ Ichigo thought.

x—x—x

Next day Ichigo looked everywhere for Shirosaki but couldn't find him anywhere. Eventually he gave up and left for his classes.

During lunch Ichigo stood on the same spot where Shirosaki had bumped into him. But he couldn't see Shirosaki anywhere. He gave up and went to cafeteria with his friends. After lunch Ichigo stood on same spot again, when he saw a flash of white brush past against him. Ichigo turned around and followed the white flash quickly.

He ended up in school ground and saw Shirosaki sit under a tree. He approached Shirosaki slowly so as to not startle him, but Shirosaki seemed to already notice him as he looked at Ichigo and gave a small smile. Ichigo gave a small smile and sat beside him.

Ichigo pulled out the book he bought for Shirosaki the other night and handed it to him. Shirosaki gave a confused look and opened it. A small blush covered his cheeks as he saw his name and the apology letter written in neat handwriting. He quickly pulled out his pen and wrote ' **It is really no big deal but your apology is accepted.'**

Ichigo gave a relived smile at that and took the book from Shirosaki's hands. He looked at the neat, tidy and beautiful handwriting and thought, _His handwriting is beautiful. Must be because this is the only way he can communicate with others._

Ichigo wrote ' **I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you.** ' He gave the book back to Shirosaki.

Shirosaki read and smiled as he wrote, **'I am Shirosaki Zangetsu. But you can call me Shiro. And you don't have to write every time you want to say something to me, I can read lips.'**

Ichigo nodded at that and noticed bandages covering Shiro's left hand. Just as he opened his mouth to ask about the bandages, the bell rang signaling end of the lunch period. He felt a bit disappointed as he got up and helped Shiro on his feet.

"I'll see you around and keep the journal I bought it for you," Ichigo said slowly and clearly looking at Shiro so that he would get everything what Ichigo said. Shiro nodded and he gathered his things and waved a goodbye as he walked away.

x—x—x

That night Ichigo couldn't let go the thoughts of a certain albino with expressive golden eyes. _His eyes are really beautiful, it's like they are trying to convey everything Shiro wants to say and feel. I just need to understand them better. And the way he blushed when I gave him the journal._

Ichigo shook his head and thought _Clear your hear Ichigo. You just met him yesterday and he is already in your thoughts. But I can't deny the fact that he seemed pretty nice person._

x—x—x

The following day Ichigo searched for Shiro around the school, but after a failed attempt he walked away with his friends in the cafeteria. All his friends were happily chatting away and every one failed to notice a distracted and perplexed Ichigo.

Ichigo looked around the cafeteria and thought _Where is he? I couldn't find him anywhere._

As he was about to take a single bit from his sandwich when a loud bang disturbed him. All eyes were on the source of the noise which turned out to be a certain blue haired boy. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the star player of the school soccer team, stood near the entrance of the cafeteria. His teal blue eyes were seething with anger and hatred as he scanned the entire cafeteria. His well build torso, which came with being really good in sports, would make anyone think twice before approaching him.

"Who the hell did that!" Grimmjow yelled loudly. Every one cringed as they looked over to a certain angry teenager. "Who has the nerve to punch my brother!" he yelled again. No one said anything as they looked around for that person.

Suddenly Ichigo had a faint idea about what he was talking about. Out of the corner of his eyes Ichigo saw another person entering the cafeteria. He was Ulquiorra Schiffer, one of the top students in the school. He calmly walked towards Grimmjow and whispered something in his ear.

"I see so that person's name is Ichigo Kurosaki eh," Grimmjow said grinning wickedly. His eyes had a promise of torture in it.

Everyone's eyes turned to Ichigo and his friends silently feared for what might happen to him now. Grimmjow noticed everyone's stare fixed at one boy. He walked towards him and leered evilly. He roughly grabbed Ichigo's collar and dragged him from his chair.

"So ya are that bastard eh? Ya think ya can pull shit like that and get away!" Grimmjow growled as he got ready to punch Ichigo.

Grimmjow pulled his hand back to strike Ichigo but felt a small pressure on his hand. He angrily looked back at the person who was interrupting him and saw Shiro standing there with a pained look in his eyes. Shiro vigorously shook his head as if trying to say not to hurt Ichigo. Grimmjow slowly let go of Ichigo and turned back to look at Shiro.

"Why did ya stop me Shiro! Let me teach this bastard a lesson! I wanna make an example right here in front of everyone so that no one will ever lay a finger on ya ever again!" Grimmjow said angrily.

Shiro shook his head and spoke with Grimmjow in sign language. (Don't hurt him please. He already apologized to me. He didn't know about me and he even gave me a journal as a sorry gift.) Shiro pulled out the journal and showed it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow flipped the pages of the book and read everything in it. He turned to Ichigo and said, "Yer lucky kid, Shiro saved yer ass this time. But if ya ever do something to hurt my brother again I will not leave until I scar that face of yer's."

Ichigo couldn't help but nod silently. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stalked away with Shiro on their heels. Before leaving Shiro turned towards Ichigo and gave him a sad smile as he left.

x—x—x

 **So how was it? Was it good or bad? Did it fill your expectation or was it too lame? Let me know through your wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii guys I am back with a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

 **And a special thanks to all my reviewers** **u guys keep my heart beating :D I love you all :D please keep reading :D**

 **Also I am aware that the schools for deaf, mute and blind people are different then rest of us; I have explained everything in the story further. Please have patience with me**

 **As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **And once again guys,**

 _Thoughts in Italic_ **and notes in diary in bold.**

 **Also sign language will be in (round brackets.)**

 **I don't own Bleach :D**

 **Chapter 3**

The night that followed the incident with Grimmjow, Ichigo couldn't sleep at all. It was not because of the threat and warning that Grimmjow gave but rather the sad smile which Shiro gave before leaving. _His eyes held pain and agony in them._

Ichigo banged his head on his pillow. _Damn it! What could be making him so sad?_ Ichigo thought sullenly. _But why do I care? I have just met him two days ago and I am already captivated by him,_ Ichigo thought with a smile.

 _And those bandages, did he injure himself? Is he in some sort of trouble?_ Ichigo wondered.

 _Shirosaki Zangetsu you are an enigma I wish to solve,_ Ichigo thought as sleep consumed him.

x—x—x

The next day Ichigo decided to skip the first lecture and wait for Shiro, so he could talk to him. _I never see him in homeroom, does he skip all his classes?_ Ichigo wondered as he stood near the entrance.

Ichigo saw Shiro walk past him but didn't go towards the classroom, instead he started climbing the stairs.

"Shiro wait!" Ichigo mentally face palmed himself. _He can't hear remember._ He followed Shiro and ended up on rooftop.

Ichigo saw Shiro sit down and removed a sketch book. As Ichigo walked further he saw Shiro sketching the view of the hill which was behind the school. Ichigo slowly placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder which seem to shake him from his revere and he looked back at Ichigo. He patted the spot next to him as an invitation for Ichigo to sit beside him. Ichigo sat next to him and Shiro handed him 'The Journal.' Ichigo turned first few pages and saw **'I am sorry about everything that happened yesterday. My brothers are a bit protective and possessive about me but they are really nice people. Please don't feel offended by their actions.'**

Ichigo read the note and thought, _he must be talking about Grimmjow and_ Ulquiorra. He quickly wrote, **'It's nothing that I didn't deserve Shiro.'**

Shiro shook his head and he wrote, **'They are nice and all but sometimes I wished they didn't do all this. Now everyone is too scared to talk to me, I can't even make friends with anyone.'** Shiro had a miserable look in his eyes as he handed the book to Ichigo.

Ichigo wrote, **'That's not true. We are friends aren't we?'**

Shiro gave an inaudible sigh as he wrote, **'I don't want your pity Ichigo.'**

Ichigo read the note and said out loud, "Who said anything about pitying you damn it! I want to be your friend and it's not because I feel sorry for you or something."

Shiro started writing in the journal again, **'You see Ichigo when people learn that I can't speak or hear I get only two reactions, either they start pitying me or they start bullying me. But you Ichigo didn't do any of it. I won't say I enjoyed being punched by you but you treated me as an equal, you made me feel I wasn't handicap and so I was genuinely looking forward to see you at school every day and get to know you.'**

Ichigo felt his heart clench at the note. He wrote, **'Nothing has changed I will still continue treating you the way I always did.'**

Shiro read the note and added, **'It's alright Ichigo. I know it won't be the same.'**

Ichigo wondered at the words and realized that Shiro was right. **'Alright so maybe you are right but you have my word for it I would never ever pity you. And it also doesn't change the fact that I want to know better, I want to know everything about you and be a friend you can rely on.'**

Shiro looked straight in Ichigo's eyes to see if he was joking, but Ichigo quickly said, "I mean it Shiro."

Shiro looked down at the journal with a blush covering his cheeks and Ichigo had to smile at that. _He doesn't realize it but he is very cute,_ Ichigo mentally slapped himself, _what are you thinking Ichigo._

Shiro started fidgeting with the journal and Ichigo noticed that today the bandages were covering his right hand too. _What is going on? Why are there bandages covering his hands?_ Ichigo wondered. As Ichigo was about to ask the reason for the bandages the bell rang. _Damn! This is the second time_ , he thought angrily.

Shiro got up quietly and pulled his things together. As he was about to leave he gave Ichigo a quick smile and went away.

Ichigo found himself smiling as he saw Shiro exit the door. _Shit his smile is contagious,_ Ichigo thought. He decided to skip rest of the day and go home.

 _Maybe I can stick around till lunch. I'll see Shiro at lunch and then go home._ With the decision made Ichigo took a little nap on the rooftop.

x—x—x

When Ichigo woke up he realized he had overslept. It was already past lunch. _I missed Shiro,_ Ichigo thought a bit disappointed. With nothing better to do he decided to go home.

As he walked pass principal's office he heard a loud yell from the room.

"What the hell do ya mean by that!" that was Grimmjow's voice without a doubt.

"Young Mr. Jaegerjaquez I must ask you to refrain yourself from using such harsh words in the presence of Genryusai Yamamoto," a women said and Ichigo had a pretty good guess who she was. That was undoubtedly Retsu Unohana, Ichigo's homeroom teacher.

"This is regarding my brother! How can I stay calm!" Grimmjow almost but yell.

Now that got Ichigo's attention, Grimmjow's brother could mean no one but Shiro and his hunch was right as he peeked through the window and saw Shiro, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and some of the staff members, along with the school principal Genryusai Yamamoto.

"I must agree with Grimmjow, instead of punishing the person responsible for this you called Shiro here; for what?" Ulquiorra said calmly but Ichigo could see anger in his eyes clearly.

"The girl did it by accident, I am sure she had no intention of harming Shiro in any way," Jushiro Ukitake said kindly. "Do not for any instant think I am being partial my dear students, I clearly witnessed everything with my own eyes. I assure you it was really an accident."

This seemed to calm down Grimmjow a bit as he said, "Then why have you called the three of us?"

This time Unohana answered, "I am deeply concerned for the wellbeing of young Shirosaki here." All the people in the room looked towards Shiro whose head was in bandages this time. Ichigo winced as he looked towards Shiro. He was sitting nervously and trying to lip read what everyone were saying.

"He does not attend most of his classes and the ones he goes to end up like this. This is the third accident in the week. And even though they were accidents one fact cannot be denied that Shirosaki gets severely injured," Unohana said.

"If this continues we are not sure what would be end consequences," Byakuya Kuchiki said but undertone of worry could be heard by everyone.

From Ichigo's position the situation looked rather serious. _So that is why Shiro's hands were covered in bandages_ , Ichigo thought. He could feel his heart clench with the thought. _He skips classes because others must make fun of him for his looks and handicap. And all sort of accidents he can get into because of his disability._

The worry and genuine care the staff showed seemed to calm Grimmjow and Ulquiorra down. Everyone looked back at Shiro who was looking down guiltily.

"I have a solution," the principal Yamamoto said this time. "Shirosaki Zangetsu should have a partner to look after him."

Everyone in room seemed to be contemplating the solution, but Shiro seemed to be absolutely devastated. "Alright I will be his partner," Grimmjow said.

"I am sure you would be an excellent partner but I must ask you not do it," Unohana said.

"I agree. You are a senior Grimmjow, your classes and schedule cannot be matched," Ukitake said.

"Also Shirosaki should be partnered up with someone of his class. That way he has a chance to make actual friends. Isn't this the reason that he is in this school rather than schools for handicap children?" Unohana said kindly.

"What if the partner does not treat him properly?" Ulquiorra voiced his concern.

"Then we would punish that person and look for new partner," Unohana said.

"Then it is settled. Ask for volunteers in your class Madam Unohana," the principal said and dismissed everyone.

Ichigo turned around and hid behind a wall as everyone walked out and went to their respective places.

 _So he needs a partner, maybe I should volunteer,_ thought Ichigo as he quickly ran towards his homeroom class.

x—x—x

 **So did you guys like this chapter? Also I wanted your suggestion on any side pairing regarding Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii guys I am back with a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

 **As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **And once again guys,**

 _Thoughts in Italic_ **and notes in diary in bold.**

 **Also sign language will be in (round brackets.)**

 **I don't own Bleach :D**

 **Chapter 4**

Ichigo raced to his class room so as to reach before Unohana-sensei and Shiro. He opened the door and found the teacher's assistant Marechiyo Omaeda sitting, dozing off while students were doing whatever they pleased. He quietly sat in his place by the window before anyone could notice.

The door was knocked twice and Omaeda woke up as Unohana-sensei walked in. "I would like to speak with the class Omaeda-san. If you don't mind I would like to do it now," her tone clearly stated that she knew that Omaeda was probably sleeping. He didn't say anything as he stepped outside the room.

Unohana stepped inside the classroom followed by Shiro.

"Now class I would like to inform you that the principal and all the staff have come to a conclusion that since young Shirosaki's condition is different it would be best to assign him a partner," Unohana said. "Also we would like volunteers since this a huge responsibility we would prefer students to participate."

The class suddenly became silent and no one said anything. Ichigo looked at Shiro who didn't seem to notice him at all. He looked at the entire student body in the class and looked down, but Ichigo saw pain and hurt in his eyes.

 _What's wrong?_ Ichigo thought. He looked around the class and saw nothing but pity and hesitation in everyone's eyes. He could feel his anger rise. He remembered what Shiro had told him yesterday, _**'You see Ichigo when people learn that I can't speak or hear I get only two reactions, either they start pitying me or they start bullying me.'**_

 _You were right the entire time,_ Ichigo thought sadly. Not even a single student volunteered to be Shiro's partner. Ichigo felt sadness and anger rising in him.

He quickly got up almost knocking the chair in process and loudly said, "Unohana-sensei I would like to be his partner."

Gasps could be heard throughout the classroom as Ichigo could practically feel everyone's surprise and shock. Quiet whispers could be heard and Ichigo ignored them all as he looked at Shiro. Shiro too looked surprised to see him in the class, while Unohana at first didn't react but then just smiled kindly and said, "Alright Ichigo you will be assigned Shirosaki's partner seeing as there are no other volunteers."

Ichigo let out a relived sigh and smiled brightly at Shiro. Shiro timidly smiled back.

"Alright now if you two would follow me, we can work out your schedule," Unohana smiled as Ichigo and Shiro followed her out of the class.

x—x—x

Grimmjow sat in his class, gazing out of the window while the teacher continued to babble on about something or the other. His thoughts drifted to his brother Shirosaki Zangetsu. He could still remember the first time he saw Shiro. His father had announced that he wanted to see all ten of his foster children during dinner. Gathering of all ten teenagers was an occasion itself.

 _In those days I used to be a total punk along with Ulquiorra_ , Grimmjow thought with a small smile on his usually frowning face.

Everyone sat around an oval shaped table. Grimmjow's foster father entered the room followed by a pale albino with most distinguished eyes ever, golden eyes with black sclera.

 _Looks like a freak to me_ , Grimmjow thought with a smirk.

"This is your new sibling," his father said politely. "His name is Shirosaki Zangetsu. I am sure everyone will treat him well," he said lightly but everyone could hear slight warning in his voice.

The stranger now introduced as Shirosaki bowed to everyone and gave a shaky smile. He walked to only place on the table that was empty and it was besides Grimmjow. He sat down quietly and looked at his lap.

The entire time Shirosaki didn't look at anyone or talked to anyone. After dinner he quickly ran to his room shutting the door close.

 _He is quiet stuck up for a little pansy,_ Grimmjow thought angrily.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow agreed that the new foster brother was a bit arrogant. They didn't like him one bit but with-hold themselves from saying anything due to their fathers warning.

Then one day after school Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were walking home from a path different from their usual home route, passed a dark alleyway. They saw a group of boys beating up a person on the floor. On closer inspection the person turned out to be Shiro. He was withering on the floor trying to crawl his way away from the boys but no avail.

Yet what struck the two brother odd was the fact that even after the heavy beating Shiro was getting he didn't utter a single word. He didn't scream for help or tried to curse the bullies or even try to make a sound of pain.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other and walked away. _It's best if he gets the beating, the punk deserves it,_ Grimmjow thought.

Later that night Coyote Stark, Tier Halibel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck were gather in Shiro's room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra peeked inside to find the three oldest siblings look pensive and angry.

"What's going on?" Ulquiorra asked with his emotionless tone but a hint of curiosity was detected by everyone.

"Someone beat up Shiro and left him to die in an alleyway. Stark found him lying in his own pool of blood while he was walking Lilinette home," Halibel answered.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow gave each other the looks and decided to play dumb for a while.

"We called Nel as soon as he came home," Halibel continued. Nel was pretty good when it came to medicine and first aid so it was natural that Nel was the nurse of the house.

"If he was in trouble why didn't he call someone for help," Grimmjow said angrily.

"I am not sure how he could have done that Grimmy. Even if he wanted to he couldn't have called someone for help," Nel answered. Grimmjow snarled at her for the Grimmy comment.

"And why is that? Is his highness so great that he cannot even call for help," Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"He cannot speak or hear Grimmjow," Halibel said.

At that Grimmjow could feel blood leaving his face. He turned around to see a stunned expression on Ulquiorra's face. Both of them quickly left the room and went to their own rooms. They didn't come out until Nel told them that Shiro was alright and regained conscience.

 _After that the brat pretty much became the center of our world. Ulquiorra and I vowed to each other that we would protect Shiro with everything we had and the first step we took was to beat those punks from the alleyway_ , Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow was shaken from his revere by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ulquiorra giving him bored look. "Schools over. Let's go," he said. Grimmjow said nothing just followed Ulquiorra out of the class.

x—x—x

 **So did you guys like this chapter? Before you get confused Stark is the oldest sibling, Nel is second after that. I have replaced Baraggan with her and Halibel is third.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys I am back with a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

 **As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **And once again guys,**

 _Thoughts in Italic_ **and notes in diary in bold.**

 **Also sign language will be in (round brackets.)**

 **Thank you for all wonderful reviews :-) I love you guys… here's hugs n kissy :-***

 **Alright sorry moving on with the chapter 5.**

 **A response to** **KaSaHa-** **Yes I know Shiro seems really ooc and probably he would be the uke in this story but don't count on it I have a surprise for all of you :-) And actually I wanted to imagine Shiro like this for once :-) Please keep reading.**

 **I don't own Bleach :D the only thing I own is my laptop**

 **Chapter 5**

After Ichigo's and Shiro's schedule was made they bid goodbyes to each other and walked away in their different direction. Ichigo saw his friends waiting for him near the school entrance. They seemed to be discussing something quietly.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo are you absolutely crazy! What the hell were you thinking!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo gave a confused look as he asked, "What did I do?" he also noticed Renji called him by his name which meant he was serious.

"Ichigo do you have any idea what you did today?" Uryu asked but his anger was quiet visible to others. The rest of the group nodded silently.

"What do you mean guys?" he looked at Chad and Orihime as they were the only ones who could give answer without exploding like other.

"Ichigo-kun they mean by agreeing to be Shirosaki-kun's partner," Orihime answered while Chad just nodded.

"Ya so I wanted to do it guys," Ichigo said unsure as to why everyone were reacting the way they did.

"Listen Ichigo we know you feel guilty about hitting him but you don't have to do all this, you already apologized so forget about everything," Tatsuki said.

"Wha..?" Ichigo was beyond confused now and he could feel slight anger building inside him.

"If you are doing this out of guilt then you better stop it right now," Rukia said sternly.

"Listen Ichigo this is a huge responsibility and you don't have to do it. It would be better if you quit it right now," Uryu said.

Now Ichigo became angry and said, "What the hell! You don't want me to become his partner? What's wrong with you guys!"

"What's wrong with you Ichigo," Renji said.

Ichigo shook his head and walked away. He didn't want to listen to anymore crap his friends said. He angrily stalked away.

"We made him angry," Orihime said sadly.

"He is an idiot," Uryu said as everyone started walking towards their own destinations.

x—x—x

The same night Ichigo couldn't concentrate on his homework so he let go and decided to take a walk to clear his side. He walked towards the bridge on the only river in Karakura town and stood there watching the stars. He was deep in thought, wondering about Shiro and what his friends told him.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Rukia standing there with a small glare on her face. He shook off her hand from her shoulder.

"Ichigo I want to talk to you," she said in stern voice.

"You already voiced your opinions today. Is there anything more you wanna talk," Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"We all are just concerned about you Ichigo," Rukia said with a sigh.

"Ya I saw today how concerned you all were," Ichigo muttered under his breath but Rukia heard it.

She gave another sigh and said, "Listen Ichigo I just wanna know you aren't doing this out of guilt." Ichigo gave her a questioning look and Rukia continued. "Ichigo this a huge responsibility and you cannot do this halfway through."

Ichigo nodded and said, "Ya I figured that much out myself."

"You are not getting it Ichigo. You have to explain everything that goes around him from studies to sports and everything, also he doesn't get bullied and all the other things that goes with it. So if you are doing this out of guilt you should stop right now," Rukia said.

Ichigo contemplated what Rukia said for a minute and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo you are the only person who volunteered so he is going to see you as a friend he can depend on. Also if you go halfway you will be breaking his trust and you know how difficult it is for people like Shirosaki to trust anyone easily right," Rukia said. She was looking at the water flowing underneath the bridge.

"I understand what you mean," Ichigo said.

"I do not want either you or him to get hurt," Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded though Rukia didn't see it. So she continued, "If you are going to go all the way then and only then you should continue this or else you should stop right now."

They stood there in silence, neither one saying anything. After few minutes Rukia said, "You don't even know sign language how are you going to communicate with him?"

"I will figure something out," Ichigo muttered. "But I plan to stay with him till the very end alright."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo said, "Thanks Rukia and I am sorry for today."

"It's alright. Let's go home now," Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded, "I'll walk you home."

"It's not necessary I can go by myself. And I am staying at Orihime's today so it's really not that far," Rukia said as she started walking away. "Good night Ichigo see you tomorrow."

Just before leaving she turned around and said, "And Ichigo remember one thing, if you are going to accept him then all of us will accept him." She walked away.

Rukia clearly meant Shiro and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at that as he walked towards his home.

 _I won't do anything halfway. I'll be with Shiro till the end_ , Ichigo thought.

x—x—x

The next day Ichigo found Shiro sitting in classroom solving a jigsaw puzzle. He was so focused on his work he didn't notice Ichigo approach him. His eyes were frowned in concentration and he was biting his lower lip. _He really looks cute,_ Ichigo thought fondly.

Ichigo lightly touched Shiro's arm to get his attention. He looked up and gave Ichigo a smile and a small wave.

"You look happy today," Ichigo said. Shiro nodded as he continued to focus on his puzzle. Ichigo shook his head and sat beside him.

Ichigo slightly touched Shiro's arm again when the teacher entered. Shiro quickly removed his books and started jolting down notes. Ichigo didn't dare disturb him as the only source of studying for Shiro was to see the notes on the board and jolt them down on his notebook.

The rest of the day passed by quickly with no problems at all.

x—x—x

 **So did you guys like this chapter? No IchiXShiro moment in this chapter sorry guys. But I promise next chapter will be full of IchiXShiro moments.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys I am back with a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

 **As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

 **As I promised IchiXShiro moments in this chapter. Hope everyone will enjoy it as the story begins now :-)**

 **And once again guys,**

 _Thoughts in Italic_ **and notes in diary in bold.**

 **Also sign language will be in (round brackets.)**

 **I don't own Bleach :D the only thing I own is my laptop**

 **Chapter 6**

P.E. was Ichigo's favorite class, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Maybe it was because of the fact that Kenpachi Zaraki the P.E. teacher favored Ichigo above all students or maybe it was because he was better than other students. But no matter reasons, Ichigo enjoyed P.E. and that's all that mattered to him.

After changing into P.E. clothes Ichigo and all his friends gathered around in playground.

"Alright ya brats, girls will play volleyball while boys will play soccer today. Divide yer selves in two teams of equal number and begin," Zaraki gave instruction and yelled at the students.

All the students quickly scattered and started with their respective sport. Ichigo was pretty good at soccer and he enjoyed it a lot so it was not after a little while that he forgot about everything else.

While playing Ichigo attention went towards a figure under a tree in usual school uniform. It was Shiro who had a book and pencil in his hands as he watched the game with longing in his eyes.

"Alright everyone 5 minutes break," Renji's yell brought Ichigo's attention back towards everyone. All the boys nodded as they walked to get their towels.

Ichigo walked to where Shiro was sitting. As soon as Shiro saw Ichigo coming towards him he quickly looked back at the book in his hand. Ichigo sat beside Shiro and lightly touched his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, you are not allowed to play?" Ichigo asked softly. Shiro shook his head.

"I see. What are you doing?" Ichigo asked quickly so as to change the subject. It was quiet clear to Ichigo that Shiro wanted to play but he couldn't.

Shiro hesitated but then showed him the book. It was a sketch book and on it was a sketching of group of boys playing soccer. It looked like Shiro had sketched the exact scene in front of his eyes. Ichigo marveled at the details of the sketch.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know you could sketch so well," Ichigo said with admiration clear in his voice. Shiro just shrugged at that.

Ichigo saw boys gathering back on the ground signaling the break was over. "Hey Shiro meet me after school on the old playground alright," Ichigo said as he got up. Shiro gave him a questioning look. "Just do it. I promise you will have fun."

Shiro nodded unsurely and Ichigo took that as his sign to join the group again.

x—x—x

Shiro waited for Ichigo on the old playground. Old playground was an abandoned ground owned by school, but it was a bit far away from the school premises so it was seldom used.

Shiro saw Ichigo run towards him with a soccer ball in his hands. He was in his usual school uniform and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey thanks for waiting," Ichigo said with a smile. Shiro nodded and gave a questioning look so as to ask, 'What are you doing with the ball?'

"You wanna know why I came here with a soccer ball?" Ichigo asked almost reading Shiro's mind, Shiro nodded. "Well isn't it obvious, we are gonna play."

Shiro gave him a 'Are you crazy?' look. Ichigo just laughed at that as he threw his bag next to Shiro's and placed the ball on the ground.

Ichigo looked Shiro in eye and said, "You have to kick the ball and have to score a goal. The goal with be between those two trees over there." Ichigo pointed towards two trees in far end of the ground. "I will be the goal keeper, you have to kick the ball past me. And you cannot use your hands alright?"

Shiro gave him a small glare as if saying, 'I know what soccer is you moron.' Ichigo just laughed and ran towards the trees.

Shiro was a bit unsure about this whole soccer thing but he saw Ichigo's genuine efforts to make him happy and he couldn't say no. He knew what soccer was as he had seen his brother Grimmjow play it many times. But playing and seeing were whole different things.

Shiro shook his thoughts as he saw Ichigo take position between the trees. He positioned himself and kicked the ball, but what happened was unexpected. Instead of going further like he anticipated the ball rolled away in opposite direction. He looked towards Ichigo and saw him laughing. Shiro was really embarrassed as he ran after the ball.

After many attempts he finally got near Ichigo. He looked Ichigo in his eye as Ichigo said, "You suck in this you know?"

Shiro could see humor laced in his words as Shiro stuck out his tongue saying he didn't care. Ichigo laughed and readied himself for the ball.

Even after many attempts the ball wouldn't roll in Ichigo direction so Shiro got fed up and he picked up the ball and threw it near Ichigo's feet. Ichigo picked up the ball and tossed it back at Shiro as he said, "No cheating there Shiro."

Shiro quickly grew irritated at Ichigo's teasing and he positioned his foot at the base of the ball, he pulled back and kicked as hard as he could. The ball bashed Ichigo on his face, who was left wondering what happened all of a sudden. He looked at Shiro who seemed to be laughing.

 _I can't hear his laugh_ , Ichigo thought sadly but shook it away as he slowly approached Shiro, clutching his face.

"You know that wasn't very nice," Ichigo teased lightly but smiled happily as he went to gather the ball. Shiro stood there catching his breath.

Ichigo came back from the trees and placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder to get his attention. Shiro looked at him questioningly.

"You know for someone who has a star soccer player for a brother, you suck indefinitely," Ichigo teased again.

Shiro gave a heated glare and he punched Ichigo on his arm. Ichigo laughed it off as he said, "Perhaps I can teach you. I think the problem here is you are using your toe to kick. See the correct way to do it is like this."

Ichigo kicked the ball lightly using the inside of his foot. "See this is the correct way to do it," Ichigo said while Shiro just nodded.

Shiro ran towards the ball and kicked it the way Ichigo had shown him, surprisingly it was lot easier to do. He looked back at Ichigo and smiled gratefully. Ichigo gave a smile of his own and told Shiro to kick again.

After several attempts Shiro couldn't score a goal so Ichigo looked at him and said, "You should give up soccer and stick to ballet."

Shiro got so angry at Ichigo's teasing and comments he could feel 'Dark Shiro' overtaking him and he kicked the ball as hard as he could with everything he had got. The ball hit Ichigo in stomach as he fell over, air knocked out from his lungs. He coughed a few times.

 _Damn his kick must be really strong_ , Ichigo thought as he clutched his stomach. _Well playing with Shiro is a bad idea for me, I am the one getting hurt,_ he thought humorously.

Shiro gave a smug look. "Alright alright you win. You are good at soccer ok," Ichigo said smiling.

Both of them gave each other smiles as they dusted their clothes off.

Shiro took the ball again and tossed it at Ichigo, who caught it this time. Both of them walked towards their bags, out of breath and clothes disheveled but happy smiles on their faces.

x—x—x

Later that day Ichigo and Shiro sat under a tree on the old playground and were talking through 'The Journal.'

' **You know when I lip read someone I don't always get what the person is saying. But with you I always know what you are saying. I wonder why,'** Shiro wrote.

Ichigo smiled as he wrote, **'Maybe I am so amazing that's why.'**

Shiro playfully smacked Ichigo on his arm and wrote, **'Maybe you are weird that's why.'**

' **But sometimes even I can read your eyes and know what you want to say,'** Ichigo wrote. Shiro blushed as he read that and looked down.

Ichigo looked around and said, "Come on its getting pretty late we should head home or else your brother might kill me."

Shiro gave an unamused look at the insult thrown at his brother and got up. They walked together for a while but then separated on a cross-road. They waved each other goodbye and a silent promise to see each other next day.

 _Somehow I feel really happy when I am around him,_ Ichigo thought.

x—x—x

 **So did you guys like this chapter? Please review and thank you for reading :D**


End file.
